Entering Kaos' Fortress/Taking down the Sheepshooters one by one/Staying together
Here is how the rescue mission for Tessa begins in Return of the SWAP Force. Back at Woodburrow, Everyone was in despair with Tessa held captive by Kaossandra. Rufus: Oh goodness! This is terrible! I can't believe they've taken Tessa! I... forgive me, Princess Twilight... you, your friends, and the Skylanders have already done so much, but please, you must save her! The Chieftess: Be careful, Spyro. This may be a trap, but you, your friends, and the rest of the Skylanders must go and bring Tessa back safely. She has always been like a daughter to me and I can't bear to think of harm coming to her. Rufus: They would have taken her to Kaos' Fortress, on the far outskirts of Cloudbreak. Please see Flynn and Sharpfin as soon as you can! Tessa is counting on all of you! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Rufus! Mumfie: We must do what we can to save Tessa. Spyro: And we will together, Mumfie. Right, Guys? Tree Rex: We're with you all the way, Spyro. Jet-Vac: Exactly. Pop Fizz: I'm ready for this. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you and the SWAP Force ready for this? Wash Buckler: You know it, SpongeBob. Blast Zone: Let's save Tessa! Spyro: Come on, Skylanders! Time for Operation: New Chieftess Rescue! Spike: Let's do this! Luke: With you all the way, Spike! So, they had to warn Sharpfin about Tessa in trouble. Flynn: We gotta hurry, Fellas! That scary lady took Tessa and there's not telling what she'll do! Get your ship started, Sharpy! Sharpfin: We're not taking my ship, Flynn. She may be fast, but there's no way she'll make it past Kaos' defenses. So, we're taking yours. Introducing the all new Dread-Yacht! Fully loaded with a pair of titanium loaded mounted twin 14,000 CC engines with power cycle Drayton coolant deployments! Flynn: Wowzers! That is awesome! Sharpfin: You also got a double set of triple amplifier gramophones with elf made high fidelity audio transfer complete with a magical point full decibel decay rate! Flynn: I don't even know what that all means! Sharpfin: And to top it off, a high gloss candy coated paint job with leprechaun gold plated trim for all the world to see! Flynn: Well, me and my fixed up and fully upgraded ship are ready to go, Gang. So, just say the word, and we're on our way! Sharpfin: A friend of mine is out there keepin' an eye on Kaos fer us. He'll be able to get you all inside. Flynn: Wow. That's good thinkin'. You, your friends, and the Skylanders ready to go rescue Tessa, SpongeBuddy? We need to get moving! SpongeBob SquarePants: I'mmmmmmmm ready! With that, they all make ready for a rescue mission for Tessa. As soon as they reached Kaos' Fortress, they could see the evil progress coming their way. Flynn: Do you think this is the place? Sharpfin: Yeah, I think so. We're getting close, drop the ship into Spa Mode! Flynn: There's a Spa Mode? Sharpfin: And a hot tub. Didn't you read the manual? Flynn: There's a manual!? My ship is awesome! Sharpfin: They gotta be holding Tessa in that big tower! Flynn: Well then, let's just fly up and get her! Sharpfin: Not so fast, Flynn, I've got cannons on those towers. Flynn: Even worse, they got... (gasped) Sheepshooters! Sharpfin: We can't move in until those sheepshooters are taken out. Flynn: What about the scary lady? Sharpfin: If Kaossandra wants to start trouble, then she's gonna have to deal with the Skylanders and their allies! Fluttershy: Oh my. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225